1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an interlabial product and an individual wrapping body provided with a form for ensuring finger insertion, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a sanitary napkin and a tampon are used generally as a female sanitary product. Here, there have been great efforts to prevent the leak of menstrual blood from a gap caused by poor adhesion near the ostium vaginae as for the sanitary napkin. Moreover, as for the tampon, there have been great efforts for relieving a foreign feeling and discomfort when the sanitary product is put on and for lowering the difficulty in insertion of the product due to the nature of the product.
Under such situation, an interlabial product has attracted people as a sanitary product positioned between the sanitary napkin and the tampon in recent years.
The interlabial product is fixed by inserting it between the labia, having characteristics that it is difficult to cause the leak of menstrual blood because of higher adhesion to the body than that of the sanitary napkin and psychological resistance thereof on wearing is lower than that of the tampon which is inserted into the vagina. Moreover, it is sanitary and clean because the range of the body or the skin soiled with menstrual blood is small as compared with the sanitary napkin which is used by attaching to an underwear. Further, since the product size of the interlabial product is smaller than that of the sanitary napkin, a feeling of wearing is not deteriorated generally and it is comfortable.
However, compared with the sanitary napkin, the interlabial product has the disadvantage that it is more difficult to insert than the napkin, because the interlabial product is to be inserted between the labia which are difficult to be seen. Moreover, when it is not inserted in a proper position, leakage may cause serious damage because the interlabial product is smaller than the napkin in size. Also, compared with the tampon, it may be more possible for the product to be mis-inserted than for the tampon.
As a product improved in the difficulty of insertion of such an interlabial pad, PCT International Patent Publication No. WO99/56689 discloses a pad having a structure provided with a projecting part on the back of the contact side with a body. According to this structure, a wearer can insert the pad by picking up said projecting part, therefore, the insertion is regarded easier in this case than in the case without said projecting part.
However, in such a structure, the insertion point is detected by a fingertip of the wearer, therefore, the wearer has to insert the pad by intuition, and it is quite difficult for the wearer to locate the right insertion point. Namely, a conventional interlabial product has not been developed well enough to be inserted with a wearer's confidence for the right insertion point. Especially, and since a woman often keeps her nails long or often wears fake nails, it is sometimes almost impossible for her to insert the above-mentioned conventional interlabial product in the right place. Moreover, it is also difficult to put the interlabial pad on the pudenda utilizing only the projecting portion to be pinched so as to make a close contact between them.
Thus, the conventional interlabial product mentioned above have not been developed enough to facilitate the insertion by properly locating the insertion point and reduce the occasion at mis-insertion or allow the product to have a sufficiently close contact with the pudenda. Further, such a situation sometimes occur, as menstrual blood etc. adhere to a fingertip at the time of inserting the pad, which may cause the wearer to form a sense of resistance when the interlabial product is used.